


Shoot and a Blanket Fort

by Mattie24601



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root wants to distract Shaw from her experiences with Samaritan, a blanket fort is her brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot and a Blanket Fort

Team Machine had finally rescued Shaw from Samaritan. Shaw had started going home with Root more often than not and she kept the Order of Lenin medal on the night table. She kept it to show Gen if she ever saw her again to prove that she hadn’t sold it. Bear had also started staying with them and he usually slept at the foot of their bed. Root was always coming up with ways to keep Shaw’s mind off of her time with Samaritan. One particular night where Root was trying to distract Shaw the hacker decided to rope the Persian into building a blanket fort with her. Shaw had walked out of their shared room to see Root pushing the kitchen chairs around a blanket laid out in the middle of their living room.

“Root, what are you doing? Those chairs belong in the kitchen not in our living room, especially not surrounding a blanket which shouldn’t be there either.” Shaw commented upon seeing what Root was doing to their living room. “No, no, no, is this another one of your distraction attempts. I’m fine see,” she said as Bear wandered into the room and laid down at her feet.

“It’s a blanket fort Sameen, well the beginnings of one.” Root replied while adding pillows from the couch to the middle of the blanket before grabbing another blanket and tossing it to Shaw. “Put that on the back of those chairs,” Root said as she nodded towards the chairs in front of Shaw. Root then went onto the blanket in the middle and started arranging the pillows around the edge near the chairs. Root then left the room and Shaw reluctantly put the blanket on the chairs and was getting it on the other side when Root returned with her laptop. Root took the laptop to one side of the fort and started setting it up with Netflix for them to watch.

Root wiggled her way out of the fort to avoid knocking down the blanket that Shaw had just put up and walked over to Shaw. She moved to put her arms around Shaw’s waist and rest her chin on Shaw’s shoulder. “See Sweetie, making a blanket fort isn’t that bad, even Bear enjoys it,” Root mentioned as Bear left Shaw’s feet and wandered into the fort.

They both followed Bear in and cuddled into each other and Root put on WarGames. Shaw didn’t spend much time watching the movie, after getting back she had spent more time watching Root, she didn’t realize how much she had missed the hacker. Root mainly watched the movie however she occasionally glanced at Shaw who promptly looked back at the screen in front of them. Bear was asleep next to Shaw having probably missed her almost as much as Root. Shaw started to fall asleep just as David was getting to Bio and Root turned the movie off soon after. Root wrapped her arm around Shaw and pressed a kiss to her temple before falling asleep herself.

Shaw woke up the next morning still in the fort with Bear’s head on her legs and Root’s arm wrapped around her. Shaw reached over to touch Roots arm to make sure that she wasn’t in a simulation. Root woke up then, “It’s okay, Sameen, I’m here, I’m real. You’re not there anymore.”

Bear could sense that something was wrong and he nudged his body in between the two women to lick Shaw’s face. The blanket fort was indeed a good distraction.


End file.
